A wind-powered turbine, or simply wind turbine, generates electrical power, which can be delivered to an existing electricity grid system via an interconnection or which may be used to directly power an individual home, business or utility. Wind turbines used to gather large amounts of power (e.g., in the megawatt range) are large structures, typically 100 feet high or higher.